Peel 148 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-05-12/19/26 ; Comments *Tape inlay reads 'June 90', but the Kylie Minogue story pre-dates it to May (John and his daughter went to the last concert in the Enjoy Yourself tour on 18th May and says it was "last weekend"). In addition, the Levellers 5 track (and similar comment) and Privat-Riga went out in the UK on 10 May 1990. Also, the New Order track was released on 21st May. Finally, John says that the World Cup is due to start "fairly soon": the event opened on the 8th June. Sessions *None Tracklisting 12 May 1990 (BFBS) *Pooh Sticks: 'Soft Beds, Hard Battles (LP-Formula One Generation)' (Fierce Recordings) *Glory Box: 'Regrets (7")' (Mouth & Vinnie) *Privat-Riga: 'Demélé (Untangled) (LP-Aurlus Mabele Présente)' (Jimmy's Production) 19 May 1990 (BFBS) :(JP: 'Hello and welcome to another John Peel's Music On BFBS. We're going to start off by hearing the next big thing.') *Levellers 5: 'Next Big Thing (LP-Springtime)' (Probe Plus) :(JP: 'Well clearly I don't know whether they are going to be the next big thing, and frankly I don't care a great deal, but I think they're wonderful....the fact that they come from Liverpool is entirely coincidental.') *Englandneworder: 'World In Motion... (Carabinieri Mix) (12")' (Factory) :(JP: 'I'm certainly looking forward to the World Cup, I must admit. I mean, anything to keep me going during the summer, and does it coincide with Wimbledon, which is my least favourite event of the entire year, or have we had Wimbledon this year? Either way I don't care. It's one of those things that seems to be on TV interminably, like the Horse Of The Year show, and kind of endless snooker. Anyway, football starts fairly soon and that will make life worth living again.') *Kilbanes: 'Starfish (12"-Permikev)' (Bad Girl) *Edsel Auctioneer: 'Stickleback (12"-Gutted)' (Decoy) *Kinks: 'I'm Not Like Everybody Else (7"-Sunny Afternoon)' (Pye) *Drag Racing Underground: 'Hellfire (7"-Drag Racing Underground)' (Snakeskin) *Melvins: 'Oven (pink vinyl 7")' (Leopard Gecko) *Inspiral Carpets: 'Commercial Rain (Business Mix) (12")' (Mute) 26 May 1990 (BFBS) *Intense Degree: 'In My Room (LP-War In My Head)' (Earache) :(JP: 'I'd like to pretend that the reason I've got a sore throat is because last weekend I took 12 people including my daughter Florence, who's eight, and a gang of her mates to see Kylie Minogue at Wembley Arena, and we had really good seats right in front of the stage: you could see everything that was going on, really excellent stuff. I have to admit I thoroughly enjoyed it: desperately and profoundly unhip, but I'm like that anyway, I'm fairly unhip meself. The thing is that you find all the singles and so on, which you affect to dislike intensely, you find yourself kind of humming along with them and actually quite liking them. Afterwards we'd been invited to a kind of private party, because it was the last night of the European leg of the tour. They very kindly said that I could take all of these people with me, so there were like a dozen of us. We went up this staircase into this rather smart bar...we were sitting there for quite a long time, it was about 11.30 and they were getting a bit tired, you know, so heads were drooping down onto the tables and stuff like this, and I thought, I've got to do something about this. So I went and found Kylie's manager and said, you know, "Is she here?", "Oh yeah, she's right down the other end of the room," so I went down there and said to her, "Look, you won't remember me, but we have actually met once before, but you must meet lots of portly blokes with beards, so I'm not offended if you don't remember me. I've got like a gang of children down the other end of the room, and is it possible that you could just come and say hello to them?" She very kindly said, "Of course, yeah," we went down to the other end of the room and she said hello to them. Of course, they were considerably made up by this and it made me a great hero: for years now, I shall be able to get them to do exactly what I want them to do. But then on the way out, Flossie said to me, "Did you enjoy it, daddy?", and I said, "Well, I really did, to be honest. Yes, I'd much rather have gone to see the Kylie Minogue concert than gone to see say Tom Waits or Bruce Springsteen," and she said, "Who are they, daddy?" That's my girl!') *Fall: 'Stephen Song (LP-The Wonderful And Frightening World Of..)' (Beggars Banquet) File ;Name *Peel 148 ;Length *00:47:27 ;Other *Many thanks to Dirk. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:1990 Category:BFBS Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete)